Gamemodes
Overview Gamemodes are only available in VIP Servers and can be only triggered by the VIP Server Owner. Currently, there is only one gamemode, known as Battle Royale that can be activated by going to the Server Control Station and inserting in a token. More gamemodes will most likely be added in the future. Available Gamemodes Royale Starting a Battle Royale match costs 1 token. 1 token can be obtained via Robux (R$10) or the "Royale" Twitter code. Once Battle Royale is activated, a server message will signal that Battle Royale has begun and every player will be spawned in the sky with a parachute in a random spot, and will drop down via parachutes. Stealth Jets will fly across the map every few seconds, dropping Airdrop Briefcases. You can obtain the following items: * Rocket Launcher (Briefcase) * Grenade (Briefcase) * Glider (Briefcase) * Rifle (Briefcase) * Donut (Briefcase, Donut Shop, Pickpocket) * Shotgun (Briefcase) * Pistol (Briefcase, Dead police officer, Pickpocket) * Keycard (Dead Police Officer, Pickpocket) * Uzi (Briefcase) * Money (Donations, Safes, Robberies, Briefcases, PickpocketUnlikely) * XP (Kills, Briefcases, Robberies) At the corners of the map, there will be a storm, which will gradually close in. Each Battle Royale lasts 10 minutes. If a player dies, the player will be teleported and locked in the Server Control Station until the Battle Royale is finished, and they will be able to spectate other players. There can only be one person that will get the first place''', 'and the player will also receive $5,000 in-game. Some of the vehicles have been banned in this gamemode due to them giving the player a significant advantage. Here are the banned vehicles and features along with the reason they were banned: * Helicopter (Flying ability and Bombs) * UFO (Flying ability) * Blackhawk (Flying ability, Missiles and Bombs) * Volt Bike (Can climb over mountains and cliffs without any problems) * Ambulance Stretcher (Heals the player, can be abused to survive the entire round) * Apartments (Players can hide inside for the majority of the game) Upcoming Gamemodes Alien Infection (Coming in the next update) Criticism Even if the addition of gamemodes adds more things to do inside of the game, lots of people are negative towards gamemodes. In order to activate gamemodes you have to purchase and own a VIP Server, which costs 200 Robux. You also have to purchase a token which costs 10 more Robux. Many players have criticized gamemodes to be a blunt cash-grab by Badimo and a way to bring players back to Jailbreak temporary only to realize that the gamemodes can only be controlled by a VIP Server owner. Some players think that Jailbreak is getting desperate for players by adding gamemodes, due to similar game "Mad City" which had surpassed Jailbreak on the front page. Many players complain that the Battle Royale gamemode was poorly laid out, due to players grabbing BlackHawks and using missiles instead of grabbing airdrop briefcases, and that they misspelled Victory Royale as "Victory Royal". Many players feel that the gamemodes are just rushed out to the public so that Jailbreak could find a temporary way to remain as the most popular game over Mad City. However this was all fixed next week after Battle Royale came out which settled down most of the criticism. Trivia * The Battle Royale mode is inspired from games such as Fortnite or '''P'layer'U'''nknown's '''B'attle'G'rounds. * You can receive $10,000 cash from the Airdrop Briefcases during the mode. Also, Airdrops that are spawned manually do not give Weapons but rather Money and XP. * The BlackHawk and Ambulance Stretcher have been banned from Battle Royale as of the City/Weapons Update. * There was a glitch where players can drive their Ambulance in a remote area of Jailbreak (the corners, namely) and hop in stretcher. This will allow the player to theoretically, have infinite health and take no damage against the Storm. * The Volt Bike has been banned from Battle Royale as of the Season 2 Update, Before that, You could use the Volt Bike in Battle Royale. * When you win a game of Battle Royale, you get $5,000 in-game cash. * Players that die during Battle Royale, can spawn a Train, 10 Airdrops and throw a party. * The Glider is considered to be the worst item that can be received during Battle Royale. * Criminals can rob during Battle Royale, however, Criminals might die during because of the storm. * The AK-47 is the only unobtainable gun in Battle Royale. Category:Features Category:Gameplay